Jim Moralés
Jim "Jimbo" Morales is the P.E. teacher at Kadic, and hosts most extracurricular activities such as the Robot Competition, the Annual Skateboarding Tournament and soccer practice (though in the second season he seems to not have any memory of those at all). He is very suspicious about Team Lyoko, and thinks they are up to "no good". He sometimes almost catches them in the act, and was a member of the Team in Code: Earth and False Start, before unfortunately getting his memory erased, although he first found Jeremie talking to Aelita in Ghost Channel. He is also the campus supervisor, as well. This job is very important, because he actually likes the kids that he has to look after, and he wants to keep them safe, in the best ways he can think of to protect them all. He also wants to protect Team Lyoko themselves, perhaps knowing that XANA wants to destroy them. To add to this, he seems to have a pretty friendly relationship with Yumi. Jim is very forgetful, and can forget what he was going to say halfway through a sentence. According to a running gag in the second season, he claims he has many other jobs over the years, but everytime someone asks if he did have the job he says "I'd rather not talk about it" in an embarrassed tone. This is a clear hint towards his firing in Code: Earth. This running gag was temporarily broken in the episode Cold War. In Final Round Jim reveals that he was a professional skateboarder and when Ulrich asks if he'd "rather not talk about it" Jim says that he would love to be he couldn't because he was hosting the skateboard tornament. This was also challenged in Wreck Room when Jim said that he was a professional Ping-Pong (Table Tennis) player, he said that he would have been glad to talk about it when people declined his offer for a game. Jim is very strong (he was able to pick up both Ulrich and William up at one time), and seems very tough on the outside. He also can can act like a bully to many of the students on occasion, which is a clear indication of his overly-strict attitude and behavior. For example, in Teddygozilla, he called Milly "little" when he was yelling at her and Tamiya for being in the Garden Shed, which hurt her feelings; he didn't appear to show any remorse for what he did at the time, and he angrily grounded them both to their room; as punishment, he got beaten up by Milly's teddy bear. Inside, he's not quite the most intelligent adult you'll find, though he is not as nearly as dumb as Nicholas, and is quite easy to frighten, as seen in Teddygozilla. Also, on the inside, he's a very caring and nice man, as first seen in False Start when he's kind towards Aelita, and seen in Cold War when he's protecting the children in the boiler room of Kadic, telling them a story about his time as a Space Exploration Volunteer Test Subject. He often accompanies Mr. Delmas, and could be considered his aide and bodyguard. As he stated to Milly's Teddy Bear in Teddygozilla, he also has a black belt in some martial art (presumably in Pencak Silat, as hinted at in XANA Awakens). He prefers if his friends (including Team Lyoko at one point) call him Jimbo, which may derive from the Japanese word for bodyguard. Some fans see him as a candidate Lyoko Warrior, even writing fanfics with him as a warrior and with knowledge of the Supercomputer and Lyoko. As a matter of fact, he fought some Roachsters in False Start. Jim is voiced by David Gasman. Trivia *In Code: Earth, Jim was fired by the principal for hurting Jeremie, which is against teacher rules. He also called Jeremie a "miserable little brat" and consistently ordered him to stop running during a heated chase down the stairwell. In the next episode, we see him sleeping in the Factory. He also is excited that the supercomputer will be deactivated in this episode, but his excitement quickly turns to worry upon seeing Aelita nearly die. In a few episodes of the second season, particularly Cold War, Jim shows his strong emotional attachment to the kids that he has been given the duty to protect. ** To add to this, originally Jim was a cold-hearted, stoic, and hateful individual who showed little care for his students. In the second season, however, this changes for the better; he still uses authority, but he uses it in a much gentler manner than before. *In Rock Bottom?, Jim acted as Mr. Delmas' stand-in and was very hard on Odd; he was accused of stealing a laptop computer from the Science Building's computer room. He also confiscated Odd's cell phone when Odd was trying to call someone because he was frightened. He eventually ended up trapped in a closet where he would have drowned in the melted ground if Jeremie had not activated a time reversion. *He was the coach of the Kadic soccer team in the episode Zero Gravity Zone for just one time in the series. Afterwards, however, he may have quit his job, causing the team to disassemble for unknown reasons. *Jim, besides being the PE teacher and campus supervisor, is also the handyman and technician. Like in The Satellite, he's had a few experiences with electricity, some of them deadly. *There is a possiblity that Jim is related to Evo Morales, the current president of Bolivia. His last name could also be a play on the word "morale", which is something that Jim provides to Team Lyoko very often. *In Final Mix, Jim was possessed by XANA. While being taken over by XANA, he captured Princess Aelita, successfully virtualized her (she seemed to be sleeping), and tied Jeremie up. Then, showing that Team Lyoko trusts no one, they activated a Time Reversion to erase his memories again. He was possessed for a second time in Lyoko Minus One. *Jim has never been to Lyoko, but some fans have created Lyoko outfits and weapons for him should he ever become a Lyoko Warrior. *Sometimes at night Jim's wifebeater yanks partway over his belly, much to his embarrassment. *In Contact, Romain played the role of Jim in Odd's movie, Natural Grandeur. Jim himself was very pleased with Romain's portrayal. Romain even wore a mini-version of Jim's typical outfit. *It is revealed in Opening Act that Jim is the uncle of Chris from the Subdigitals. *His mobile phone is pink with hearts although, in Hard Luck he accidently left it in the cafeteria and Odd picked it up thinking it was a girls only to find out that Jim was its owner. Morales, Jim "Jimbo"